Meet & Greet Miracle (Magcon Fanfiction)
by hayesgriersgirl
Summary: Hannah is a 14 year old girl who is in LOVE with Hayes Grier. One day she goes to a meet and greet. When he gives her his hotel room number, will they become friends? Or more?


_**Characters **_

**Hannah Claire- **

_5'4_

_Dirty blond hair ending at mid back_

_Brown eyes _

_14 years old_

**Jenni Claire-**

_5'7_

_Blond hair ending at shoulders_

_Brown eyes_

_43 years old_

_Hannah's mother_

**Hayes Grier-**

_5'9_

_Brown shaggy hair_

_Crystal blue eyes_

_14 years old_

_Famous Vine Star_

**Nash Grier-**

_6'0_

_Brown hair_

_Crystal blue eyes_

_17 years old_

_Hayes' brother_

_Famous Vine Star_

**Skylynn Floyd-Grier-**

_Blond hair_

_Brown eyes_

_4 years old_

_Hayes' and Nash's half sister_

Chapter 1

Meet &amp; Greet Miracle

Hannah's POV—

Today is the day! Today is the day I'm meeting he love of my life (AKA Hayes Grier) at DIGITOUR!

Once I got out of bed I walked over to my closet to pick out the cutest outfit I have. After a while of looking through all of my clothes I decided on some high waisted gray shorts with my black Hayes Grier crop top saying:

'Take me anywhere-Hayes Grier'

After I got dressed I decided to do my makeup. I walked into the bathroom and applied some light mascara, eyeliner, blush, and lip-gloss. I straightened my hair and went down to get some breakfast.

*at school*

As I walked in the school gates I see my best friend Brittany running towards me almost tackling me while screaming, "OH MY GOD WE'RE MEETING DYLAN DAUZAT AND HAYES GRIER TODAY OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE HANNAH! I. AM .GOING. TO. DIE!" by now almost everyone was staring at us. Let's just say Brittany is a bit energetic. "I know!" I said excitedly but not screaming like she did. As you can tell my favorite is Hayes and hers is Dylan. The bell rang and we headed our separate ways. My first period was Science so I walked there and as I entered I realized I still had a huge smile on my face. Oops, I probably look really stupid.

Today I am leaving a little after lunch so I can get there in time since I live

2-3 hours away from where the tour was being held.

*TIME TO LEAVE*

I had a huge grin on my face as my teacher said, "Hannah, get your stuff you're going home," "okay," I said in response. I met my mom and Brittany up in the office and we left together. As soon as we got in the car Brittany and I started fangirling like crazy.

On the way there we blasted Shawn Mendes and Jack&amp;Jack singing our hearts out. Once we got off of the freeway we screamed at the top of our lungs. "GIRLS! CALM DOWN! HES JUST A PERSON!" "Mom, he's not just a person... He's bae for lyfe… with a 'y'!"

When Brittany and I saw the building we tried our hardest not to scream and burst out in tears of joy. We parked as close to the building as possible and got in the huge line of screaming fangirls. While in line my mom did our makeup because she's really good with eyeliner while Brittany and I both suck.

Once we were about 5 minutes from entering the building we could both see our favorites, Hayes (mine), and Dylan (hers). In our minds every step we took, we were one step closer to meeting our idols.

*One step away*

"Oh my god, oh my god, of my god" I kept saying to Brittany. "Do I look okay? Do I smell good? Does my hair look okay? Oh my god does my breath smell?" I was asking over and over again. She couldn't even answer because she about to burst out in tears of joy.

It's time… It's MY turn! I ran up to him and hugged him, "I love you too beautiful," he said as he picked me up off of the ground. I really want to ask for a stage kiss. Should I? Okay, I'm going to. "Can I have a stage kiss?" "Of course!" he grabbed my face, and kissed me. Wow. I can't believe that this just happened. After a few pictures I started to walk away. "Wait," I heard him say. I turned back around to see a piece of paper in his hand. "Don't give this to anyone," he whispered. "What is it?" "It's my hotel room number. Bring your friend too. "O-okay,"

Oh my God is this really happening?

*end of chapter 1*


End file.
